Scorpion tank
Prototyped before the Second Tiberium War (first units were deployed as early as 2034, during the Rio Insurrection), Marcion's writings state that he himself created the design, attributing Kane with inspiring him to do so. The tank, codenamed the Scorpion, has three unique design features - first, the front of the tank is sloped, with the back completely exposed. Second, the gun is mounted on the front right next to the crew compartment. Third, it moves on three treads. This configuration, while odd at first glance, provides excellent maneuverability, as the articulate rear tread allows for fast turns and reversing. The mobility and speed of the Scorpion tank also minimizes the danger of a rear-armor shot from enemy tanks. The driver is protected by Nod's trademark insect-like cockpit, also used in the Reckoner, Venom and the Attack Bike. The main weapon is a classic 105mm APDS cannon, which is moderately effective against newer armor, such as that equipped to a Predator MBT. It can be upgraded to a Spitfire laser capacitor, which increases its firepower dramatically. Another upgrade is a forward mounted Dozer blades, which allows the light tank to crush enemy heavy infantry (e.g. GDI Zone Troopers and Scrin Shock Troopers), a feat impossible for the default configuration, as well as remove minefields and crush Scrin Disintegrators without any harm. It also increases the armor of the Scorpion. The Scorpion's light weight allows it to be airlifted into and out of combat with Nod Carryalls, though the heavier Predators can be airlifted with GDI's own transports, the V-35 Ox. Scorpions are widely used by Nod forces in all theaters of war, being cheap to construct, fast and available early in the tech tree. Only a War Factory is required to construct them and they are far cheaper than the Predator or the Devourer Tank in addition to having superior speed and maneuverability. Having said that, if an equal number of Scorpions and Predators or Devourers face off, the Scorpions almost always come off worse. However, in superior numbers and/or with deft tactical handling (emphasis on superior numbers), Nod commanders can usually count on the Scorpion to carry them through. Quotes Creation * The Scorpion's ready! Select * Scorpion tank! * We're ready! * Tank division! * What's the plan? * Let's get out there! * In position! Moving * On the move! * Forward! * We're going! * Advancing! * Received! * Got it! Attacking * Fire! * Attack! * There! * Hit 'em hard! * Now they die! * Blow 'em open! Move to attack * Getting in range... * Closing in! * Begin the assault! * Let's take 'em on! In combat * We have them! * No match for the Scorpion! * We're not backing down! * They are nothing! * We got this handled! * We will not be overpowered! Retreating * Get away! * We must back down! * Pull back! 'Videos' 'Gallery ' ' Scorpion_Tank_Beta_Cameo.png Seraphim.jpg CNCTW_Scorpion_Tank_Concept_Art_3.jpg TW_Scorpion_Tank_Render_Pack.jpg ScorpionTank.1.jpg ' Category:Command & Conquer Category:Nod Tank Category:The Brotherhood of Nod Category:Tank Category:Vanguards